


A Bisexual Walks Into the DEO

by florallemur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Maggie Sawyer, Lucy is bi, Pretty simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: Maggie Sawyer doesn't know who the hell is sitting on HER couch with HER girlfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and simple  
> This didn't really have a lot to it   
> it's mainly dialogue cause it was so simple and kinda just a free write

“God damn is that Alex Danvers? Or am I see things?” Lucy Lane shouted entering the DEO. Alex turned to Lucy running into a hug.  
“Oh, my God Lucy! How was Kosovo?”

“Hot.” She let go of Alex looking around the new DEO offices, “Too many old white men.” Her hair was lighter, probably from all the sun.

“Why are you back?” Lucy made a sour face, “You know what I meant.” Alex lightly punching her in the shoulder.

“Taking a year off.” She walked over to the monitors. 

Alex smiled, “So you’re coming back? For now?”

“Eh, maybe, well yeah, I guess.”

“Oh, my God! Lucy!” Alex hugged Lucy again, “This is amazing!” Alex pulled her over the bullpen where Winn was sitting.

He turned, still groggy from an early training session, “Hey…Hey! Lucy you’re here.” He scrunched his face putting his finger to his ear, “Ow! Ow! James go left, left!”

“James? Did he join the DEO?” Lucy asked.

Both Alex and Winn turned to her stuttering, “Well, no, n-not exactly, but-well, um.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Guys what is James doing?”

Winn rolled away on his wheely chair, “Nothing, nothing.” He put his finger to his ear again, “Use his tail against him! Now right! Go right!” He smiled awkwardly accidently rolling into another agent. 

“So, Winn is still the same.”

“Yep at least now he has a girlfriend.” Alex said smirking.

“No way! Last time I had a date it was in a tent out on some dunes.” Lucy walked with Alex to the balcony, “So, Danvers when was your last date?”

Alex smiled, “Last night went to an ice cream parlor in fifth.”

“Oh? So, am I going to meet him soon?”

Alex raised her eyebrow, she hadn’t come out to Lucy, yet, “Yeah tonight at game night.” A light pitter patter of footsteps caught their attention. 

“Lucy! Lucy! Oh, my Rao!” Kara hugged Lucy raising her slightly, “I missed you so much!”

Lucy’s face was slowly turning red, “I missed breathing Kar.”

Kara let her down slowly, “Oh, sorry.” She was bubbling, “So are you coming to game night tonight?”

“Definitely.”

Kara smiled hugging Lucy one more time before flying off. Lucy nudged Alex, “Are James and her still dating?”

Alex shook her head, “She ended it.”

“Hm, so he’s free?” Lucy smirked.

“Lucy seriously?”

“Oh, don’t be like that Alex I was joking.” Lucy started to poking Alex, “Do you know what a joke is Agent Hardass?”

Alex swatted her hands away from her side, “Shut up. Now where do you want to go on your first day back in National City?”

“Do you still have surround sound and the cool Netflix tv thing?”

“Yes…Why?”

Lucy grabbed Alex’s hand, “To your apartment!” Pointing towards the exit like a dork.

 

* * *

 

They were two episodes into Friends when the sound of keys jiggling in the lock pulled their attention. Maggie walked in looking at the two on the couch, "Did I interrupt something?" She said sternly.

Alex hopped off the couch, " _Hey_ Maggie, no we were just watching Friends."

She looked past Alex, "Oh? Who is we?"

Lucy walked over, "Hi Lucy Lane, I work with Alex." She reached out her hand waiting for Maggie to shake her hand.

"Hm, I've never seen you at the DEO." Maggie didn’t uncross her arms. 

Lucy dropped her hand, "You...you know about the DEO?"

"Yes, but I don’t know you."

Lucy straightened herself, "Well I just told you, and I've known Alex for a while so can I ask, who are you?"

Alex jumped in before Maggie could speak, "Um, a friend, actually the ice cream parlor friend."

Lucy looked between Maggie and Alex her, her eyes widening. She laughed, "Oh you thought? No, no, I wouldn’t-she's not my type." She smiled at Alex, "Don’t get me wrong you're hot and all but no."

Alex's face reddened, "I-I, um so, wait you-you're, what?"

"Alex I'm bi, chill." She crossed her arms, "You never knew?"

Alex was still flustered, "I-no!"

Maggie laughed, "Oh my God this is the best thing ever! I was mad for like a second!" She turned to Lucy put her hand out, "Hi, I'm Maggie Sawyer, Alex's girlfriend."

"Ah, so you do have a name." Lucy took her hand, "Yeah I can see how that looked bad."

"No, no it's fine. So, when did you come in?"

"Today actually."

Alex cut their conversation short, "Sorry but Lucy what do you mean I'm not your type?"

Maggie crunched her nose, "Aw, Alex are you disappointed."

"What? No! I'm just...curious."

Lucy patted Alex on the back, "Poor Danvers." She looked at her phone, "We should go, Kara would be mad. Do you remember when we got rocky road instead of mint chocolate chip?"

Alex groaned, "She was pouting the whole night! Ugh, she has those damn puppy eyes."

"I remember when she broke the corner of the table because I told her I didn’t like pot stickers."

Lucy backed away from Maggie, "Are you even real?"

"What? They're gross and sometimes they aren't even cooked right."

Lucy leaned over to Alex, "Are you sure she's human?"

Maggie pointed at Lucy, "I am but you should meet Lyra, she's well Lyra."

Lucy looked at Alex, "Lyra?"

"Remember when I said Winn had a girlfriend? Yeah she's an alien."

"Wow a lot has changed." She smirked, "Has Maxwell's little crush changed?"

"Lucy! Do not!"

"Maxwell? Who's that?"

Lucy slung her arm over Maggie's shoulder, "Well it all started with science."

"Of course, continue."

Alex shouted at the two walking out the door, "Lucille Lane and Margaret Sawyer! Get back here!" They continued walking out the door Lucy spilling their "relationship", "Lucy! Oh, my God! Please stop!" Alex lazily chased after them knowing Lucy wasn’t going to stop. Tonight, was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry i WILL be posting something A LOT better than that


End file.
